


A Memorable Christmas

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chirstmas, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Law told Corazon all about his Christmas memories with his family, he never imagined what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is some good ole fashioned feels with our favourite pair of losers. Part 2 of my xmas drabbles!

“C-Cora…san? Is that you?”

“…Shhh…Go back to sleep.”

“…Why are you dressed like that?”

“I said go back to sleep you little bas-…L-Law.” _I cannot believe I forgot to put a barrier around him before I did this. Then again he was asleep…_

“…Why won’t you answer me?! I know you can talk! And why are you carrying a sack…Is there a body in it?”

“N-No! No bodies! Look, just…Ah, dammnit. I guess it is nearly morning now…”

**\- - A few hours earlier - -**

“Do you know what day it is today Law?” Rocinante sat down on the corner of the bed where Law was curled up under blankets. He’d been suffering badly with his disease for the past week, so Rocinante had decided they should remain in this town for a while. Whether that turned into a month or two, who knew? Law’s Illness was quite volatile at times- something Rocinante found to be problematic as they travelled a lot.

“Uhm…December the…I don’t know, maybe the 22nd? Something like that?” Usually he read the newspaper each day, but his fever this past couple of days had left him weak and delirious, so it was easy for him to lose track of time. “24th, actually. But you were close! The 24th of December…Does that spark anything within you at all? I mean this place isn’t the most decorated…”

“…Yeah. Christmas Eve. Not that I gave it any thought these past years, having my family shot in front of me sorta made it hard to think about things like that.” He could say it with a dead tone now, but it still tore him to pieces inside and he didn’t like to talk about it. In fact, even saying that made him pull the cover over his head. “Law…” Rocinante gently moved the cover, placing a hand onto Law’s head, absentmindedly stroking.

“You’ll never forget about it and you don’t have to- what happened was horrible. I’m sorry the last few years haven’t been the best- Doffy always tried to do what he could for the family.” _Least he used to._ Rocinante sighed, checking Law’s fever to see if it had lessened. It hadn’t.  It was worse. “Anyway, what did your family used to do?” He got up to get Law some more water and a cold flannel, returning to the bed to see the boy sat up.

“Are you sure you should be sitting up like that? You’re burning up again.”

“Stop worrying about me s-so-” he coughed violently, clutching at his chest “I-I’m fine.” Law wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, taking the water with a mumbled thanks. “…My sister was younger than me, her name was Lami. She was always more excitable than me.” His voice was shaky and quiet, the words broken a little by the odd cough- not that it distracted Rocinante from what he was saying.

“She was always excited by it. Mum used to decorate the house and tree, dad was normally too busy with patients and stuff. Me and Lami would always wait up for Santa too! N-Not that there IS a Santa…” Law looked away, feeling embarrassed. The blond had to laugh at that, “Sounds like a nice time to me. Can’t really remember what we used to do.” He smiled to himself, “Will you be alright if I go and gather some supplies?”

Law nodded, sinking back into the pillows, “I’m kinda sleepy anyway. Also I’m not a kid. I’ll be fine. I stabbed you, remember?”

“…You’re not letting me live that down are you?”

“Nope.”

“…Sleep well, Law.”

At first, he’d not been intending to do anything special for Law. In fact he’d forgotten it was Christmas tomorrow until the innkeeper had mentioned it this morning. He got out his list, “…Tree, decorations, food, wine…Wonder if I can get a red coat…” Rocinante mulled, worried about leaving Law alone for more than an hour or so. _Kid’s really got me sweet for him. This could be his last…Ah, no. I’m not thinking like that._

He returned a little later than he’d intended to, but Law was still sleeping soundly. _That fever must have really tired his body out. I’ll leave him asleep till morning. He could do with it._ Rocinante busied himself with decorating the room as quickly, quietly and neatly as he could. He was debating on lighting a candle or two, but he didn’t have the best track record with lighting fires, so he settled on a lamp.

He ended up snoozing for a few hours, so it was probably for the best he hadn’t lit any candles. Upon waking up, he checked the time, _shit it’s nearly morning!_ Thankfully, Law was still asleep, bundled up in blankets. Rocinante crept out of the room to prepare himself, hoping that the boy didn’t wake before he was finished.

Needless to say things didn’t quite go to plan.

**\- - Present Time - -**

“A-Are you…Doing what I think you are?” Law tilted his head curiously, observing the scenery. It was a lot different than he remembered before he’d passed out from the fever. There was a wreath on the back of the door and various decorations around. Probably the biggest thing he noticed was the tree. It was decorated with gold, red and a bit of silver and had a star on the top.

It was also on the floor.

As was Corazon.

Underneath it.

“Ho ho…No, ok, not doing that” Rocinante had to laugh at himself. Only he could set up a whole room without dropping or breaking anything, and then immediately destroy it upon setting foot back into it. “Uh…If you’re not feeling too bad, could you help me up? This tree is heavier than it looks…”

Law narrowed his eyes, nodding slowly before clambering out of bed. He gave himself a moment to steady his balance before moving to stand in front of the festive mess on the floor. “S-Sorry. I tried to make Christmas happen for you and I…Well, I was myself.” He brushed himself off after picking the tree back up, watching as Law wandered up to it. “S’big tree. It’s bigger than you…It must have taken a while to do all this…How long was I asleep?”

“Over 12 hours, easily. It’s good you slept so much.” He took a seat in the armchair next to the tree, nodding to the sack. “Everything in there is for you, Law. Sorry it’s not all that much but I didn’t want to leave you alone for too long.” He got up to light the fireplace, pleased that he’d not managed to set himself or the tree ablaze with it.  “See…look! I don’t _always_ light myself on fire.”

Law wasn’t paying any attention to him anyway, too interested in what exactly his mentor had gotten for him. “W-Why did you do all this for me? I mean…You didn’t have to…” Law wiped the corners of his eyes, “You really do think I’m worth saving, don’t you?”

“Of course I do…I mean, I thought we’d established I care about you.” He knelt down, ruffling his hair, “C’mon Law! Let’s enjoy today. I got you some books we can read together, and some food. Not bread though. I remember quite well you don’t like that…” It was hard to forget after the boy had torn up a loaf he’d given him to eat, proceeding to leave it in his hat- which he’d then put on.

Law broke out in a small smile, “Least you remembered that much Cora-san” he said while burying his face into Rocinante’s chest. “T-thanks…for this. You look after me all the time and then you go on to do this…I’m glad you took me away with you, Cora-san!” He beamed up at him, grabbing one of the books, “…Do you want to read this one with me?”

“I thought you’d want to read that one first. Is it because it tells the tales of a clumsy man trying to live his life?”

“…Noooo.”

“C’mon, jump up onto my lap.”

“…Actually, why didn’t you use your powers on everything in the room so that it wouldn’t make any noise if you, well, if you were you?”

“…Shhh. Reading time now.”

“You’re such an idiot…But that’s ok, ‘cause you’re my idiot Cora-san!”

He smiled to himself at that. Maybe this would turn out to be one of his better ideas after all. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
